


I want you to touch me

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempted Shower Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teen!Josh, Teen!Tyler, blowjob, virgin!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: "And now?" Tyler asked.Josh smiled at him. "Spit in your hand and then wrap your hand around my dick.""What?" Tyler stared at him. "Ew, no."Tyler has never jerked off before and Josh shows him what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write that I decided to write two chapters. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"So, Josh, what do you want to do?" Tyler asked.

Josh tried to shrug, which was very difficult, considering he lied on the floor on his belly, supporting his weight with one arm and shoving a handful of chips into his mouth with the other. He mumbled something and a bunch of crumbs fell on the floor.

"Ew." Tyler said and grimaced. "Dude, that's disgusting." He looked down from the bed, blanket draped over his legs.

Josh swallowed and grinned at him. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I have no idea."

Josh grabbed the bag of chips. "Well, it's your home, I'm just the guest and I want to be entertained."

"Am I not entertaining enough?" Tyler pouted.

Josh pondered for a moment. "Uh…not really."

Tyler tried to act offended and glared at Josh what caused the older boy to laugh. Tyler's frown broke into a grin after a few seconds.

"Let's play some Mario Kart." Tyler suggested.

Josh agreed and Tyler stood up to grab the game and the controller. He handed Josh one. Josh stood up and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I will kick your ass." Tyler said.

"No way." Josh grabbed the controller with both hands and stared at the screen.

 

Half an hour later, Tyler jumped up and punched Josh playfully.

"I won!" he yelled. "I'm the Mario Kart champion and you're a loser."

"You cheated." Josh mumbled.

"Such a loser!" Tyler scoffed and kept jumping around in his room. He didn't care that he knocked a few basketball trophies from a shelf. Josh yelped when he got hit by a small cup.

Tyler stopped jumping and grinned at Josh. "I knew I'd win. I always win. I'm better than you."

Josh sighed. "Got it." He rolled his eyes but he wasn't really mad. Tyler was just too adorable with his cheesy grin and his little jumps of joy.

Suddenly, Tyler looked at him and blushed.

Josh furrowed his brows. "Dude, is something wrong?"

Tyler's face turned into a darker shade of red when he pointed at Josh. "You have…uh…" he stuttered.

Josh looked down and blushed when he noticed the bulge in his pants. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He looked up to his friend who seemed to be really uncomfortable. "Tyler, I'm sorry, I swear this has nothing to do with you. I didn't even notice it. I will just… go to the bathroom for a sec, okay?" he said and stood up.

Tyler fumbled with his hands. "What are you going to do?" he asked confused.

Josh stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Tyler gestured to his crotch. "What are you going to do about…this?"

Josh licked his lip. He was confused. "I'm going to jerk off in your bathroom if that's okay?"

Tyler looked at him wide-eyed. "Jerk off? You mean like…touch yourself?"

"Yeah…?" Josh answered in confusion. He didn't know why Tyler looked at him almost shocked. "I mean, what do you do about it?" Josh asked.

Tyler avoided eye contact with Josh and stared at the floor. "I wait until it is gone." he said.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You sit it out? Why?"

Tyler shrugged.

Josh looked at his best friend. Suddenly it hit him. "You never jerked off before, right?"

Tyler shifted awkwardly.

Josh shook his head in disbelief. "Why?"

"I'm just scared to break somethin'." Tyler mumbled.

Josh chuckled quietly. "Dude, you can't _break_ your penis by jerking off."

"I don't know, I'm too scared to do it, okay?" Tyler huffed.

"Tyler, there's nothing wrong with it." Josh said softly. He said down next to his friend and placed a hand on Tyler's knee. "It's okay to be scared. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I was just surprised."

Tyler bit his lip. "I just never…it scares me, the things that happen with me, the way my body keeps changing…"

Josh rubbed small circles with his thumb. "I understand."

Tyler looked up and met Josh's gaze. "Can I…try?"

"You mean like, jerk me off?" Josh asked slowly.

Tyler nodded shyly.

Josh was taken aback a bit by Tyler's request, but then he shrugged. "Okay… if you want to, sure. I don't mind."

Tyler showed a small smile. "Learning by doing."

Josh grinned. "Yeah." He turned until he found a comfortable position and started to tug his pants down.

Tyler watched him with big eyes. Josh blushed under Tyler's gaze. "Ty, you need to scoot over a bit."

"Just…uh, let me…" Tyler stuttered and readjusted himself, so Josh was lying on the couch, legs over Tyler's lap. He stared at Josh's tented boxer briefs and then back at Josh's face.

"You sure you want to do this?" Josh asked.

Tyler nodded.

Josh propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. "Go ahead."

Tyler ran his fingers over Josh's v-line before he hooked his fingers under the waistband and tugged Josh's boxer briefs down. Josh's erection sprang free and Tyler looked at it with curiosity in his eyes.

"And now?" Tyler asked.

Josh smiled at him. "Spit in your hand and then wrap your hand around my dick."

"What?" Tyler stared at him. "Ew, no."

Josh rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal."

"But then you have my spit all over your cock."

"That's the point." Josh sighed. "It has to be wet, it's easier this way."

"Josh, I don't think that's a good idea. I bet it's unhygienic." Tyler said with concern.

"Come on, Tyler, loosen up a bit." Josh sighed.

"I'm not going to rub my spit all over your dick." Tyler said and crossed his arms. "No way."

Josh groaned. "Okay, I can spit in your hand."

Tyler grimaced. "That's even worse."

Josh took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay." He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. "We can use lube. Do you have lube?"

"No, I don't think so." Tyler shook his head and rubbed his hands slowly over Josh's thighs.

"Do you have lotion?"

Tyler lifted Josh's legs up and stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't leave." He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a peach lotion in his hand. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, it should be working." Josh wasn't sure if he would get off today, since it seemed a difficult task to get Tyler to do want he wanted without any further interruptions.

Josh pulled his knees to his chest and allowed Tyler to sit down before he rested his legs over his lap again.

"I washed my hands, too." Tyler said. "I wanted to get latex gloves, just to be safe, but I wasn't sure if you'd like that."

"Good. Just start, okay?" Josh said in desperation and closed his eyes. His dick was aching and he had needed all his self-control not to jerk off while Tyler rummaged through the bathroom drawers.

He heard Tyler opening the tube with a pop and then rubbing the lotion between his hands. Hesitantly, a hand wrapped around his dick.

Josh waited for a few seconds, then opened his eyes. "You need to move your hand, Tyler. Up and down."

"Oh. You didn't say that." Tyler said and started to stroke him carefully.

Josh bit his lip not to burst out laughing. "Dude, stop looking like this. You look like you're writing an exam. Just…relax, okay?"

Tyler chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry. It's probably awkward."

"It feels good." Josh encouraged him.

Tyler stroked him for a minute, humming quietly.

"You can go faster." Josh said and Tyler sped up. He ran his thumb over the tip of Josh's dick, making his friend's eyes fall shut and a moan escape his lips.

"Feels good?" Tyler asked.

"Perfect." Josh whispered.

Tyler smiled and repeated his actions. More moans fell from Josh's lips. He bucked his hips into Tyler's hand and started panting.

"Oh, Tyler, it feels so good." he moaned.

After a minute, he felt himself getting closer to the edge. "Tyler, I- I'm going to come." he said and opened his eyes.

Tyler smiled at him, satisfied with the way Josh felt because of him.

Josh felt tears well up in his eyes when his hips stuttered and he came all over Tyler's hand with loud moan. Tyler ran his clean hand through Josh's hair while his friend kept panting and shaking. He helped Josh to sit up once he caught his breath.

"Thank you." Josh said. "That was awesome."

Tyler grinned. "We should clean up. You're gross. And your semen is all over my hand."

Josh nodded. "You know what? Next time, I'll show you what it is like to get a blowjob, if you want."

Tyler stood up. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler snuggled closer to Josh. His friend was warm and the bed was comfortable. They had a sleepover and the house for themselves, since Josh's family was out of town to visit a family member.

Tyler and Josh had grown a lot closer since the day a few weeks ago, but they didn't go much further than Tyler jacking Josh and himself off a few times. He wanted to get a blowjob and since Josh offered it, he had considered it a few times, but he had always chickened out.

Tyler yawned and buried his face in Josh's neck. His pink hair tickled Tyler and he giggled softly. Josh shifted and turned on his back.

"Mornin' Tyler." he whispered, his voice raspy from the sleep.

"Morning." Tyler grinned and sat up. He climbed on top of Josh and straddled his hips. Then, he leaned down and pecked Josh's lips.

Josh smiled and placed his hands on Tyler's hips. "You're so cute."

Tyler smiled. Then, he started to grind slowly against Josh's crotch.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Teasing you." Tyler answered with a sly grin and rubbed their clothed dicks together.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Tyler, I just woke up. It won't work, I'm still too sleepy to be horny."

"Really?" Tyler cocked his head and crawled backwards, sneaking a hand in Josh's boxer briefs. He grabbed Josh's soft cock and wrapped his hand around it.

Josh pushed him off. "Get off me, you nasty boy." he said with a grin.

Tyler pouted and remained sitting on the bed, arms crossed. "I bet you'd love it." Then, he shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to… I'm going to have a shower." He jumped from the bed and walked to the bathroom. On his way, he pulled the t-shirt he wore over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Josh watched him disappear behind the door and heard the shower turn on a few seconds later. He grinned to himself when he stood up and undressed himself, dropping his clothes on the floor too, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the bathroom.

Fortunately, the door was unlocked and Josh sneaked into the already steam-filled room. Tyler's back was facing him and he didn't hear Josh closing the door softly and placing the towel on the floor. He walked to the shower and knocked at the glass.

Tyler got startled and screamed. He turned and stared at Josh wide-eyed.

"Josh, what the heck!? You scared me!" he yelled.

Josh chuckled quietly. "Sorry."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Can I join you?" Josh asked.

"What?" Tyler stared at him, jaw on the floor. "Why do you want to shower at the same time?" he asked, confusion in his voice obvious.

Josh blinked. "Uh…I thought we could…you know?"

"What do you…oh." Tyler blushed. "In the shower? Are you serious?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, if you want to."

Tyler hesitated, then he opened the door. Josh stepped into the shower and closed the door. Tyler stood in the corner, back pressed against the cold tiles. The shower was narrow. Josh was standing under the spray, hips bumping against Tyler.

Josh gasped for breath. "Why is the water so hot?"

Tyler shrugged awkwardly. Josh sighed when the hot water poured down on his shoulder, relaxing his muscles.

Tyler cleared his throat. "So…what do you want to do?"

Josh ran his hand through his wet hair and pulled Tyler closer for a heated kiss. Tyler melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Josh's waist.

They started to kiss just a few days ago. Josh kissed him after Tyler jacket him off, a silent thank you and Tyler liked it. A lot.

He just tried not to think about all the germs in Josh's mouth and the diseases they could catch, but his parents kissed all the time and they never seemed to care about it. And Tyler really enjoyed it.

So when Josh's tongue ran over his bottom lip, Tyler instantly opened his mouth. He moaned loudly and felt Josh's smile against his lips. After a heated make-out, Josh pulled away and pointed at Tyler's hard member.

"May I?"

Tyler bit his lip, glancing down and then at Josh's face. His friend's eyebrows were raised in anticipation, mouth parted slightly and cheeks flushed from kissing. Josh's dick was hard and already leaking pre-cum.

Tyler took a deep breath and nodded. Josh smiled and pecked his cheek before he slowly dropped on his knees. He opened his mouth to take Tyler's dick into his mouth, but choked on the water from the spray. Josh coughed.

"Uh, crap, Josh, let me…" Tyler tried to take a step back but slipped. He yelped when he tried to hold onto the walls, but he eventually fell down and his butt hit the ground. He accidentally kicked Josh's shin and his knee hit Josh's ribcage. Josh gasped and crouched down.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, breathing heavily and waiting for the pain to fade away, while the hot water kept pouring down on them, turning their skin red.

"Bad idea. This whole shower thing was a bad idea." Josh whispered finally.

Tyler nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're right. I need to get out." He stood up and stumbled over Josh on his way out of the shower.

Josh sighed when Tyler grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. He stood up, carefully not to slip too and turned the shower off. He followed Tyler back to his room, not bothering to dry off. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and threw a pair of sweats along with a tee at Tyler who caught it and pulled it over his head.

They got dressed. Josh turned to Tyler who sat on the bed.

"Do you still want a blowjob?" Josh asked.

Tyler grimaced. "Later, maybe. The accident in the shower was a real mood killer and my butt still hurts."

Josh shrugged. "I'm okay with that."

 

 

They spent the day with cuddling and watching tv in bed. Josh drifted off a few times and Tyler thought it was cute. Josh said Tyler looked way cuter when Tyler told him about it.

"But you're a cuter napper." Tyler said.

Josh laughed. "Dude, we sound so gay."

Tyler shrugged. "I don't care. We're best bros."

Josh smiled and placed his hand on Tyler's waist. Somehow, his hand ended up on Tyler's dick, palming him softly through the fabric of the sweats.

Tyler moaned quietly. The noises went straight to Josh's dick. It needed only a few moments until they were both fully hard.

"Second try." Josh whispered. "Are you ready?"

Tyler nodded. Josh guided him to the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of Tyler and tugged his pants down along with his boxer briefs. Then, he looked up and met Tyler's gaze to check if he was okay.

Josh smiled briefly at him before he spread Tyler's legs and kissed his thighs. He grabbed Tyler's hands and guided them to his hair.

"You can pull my hair if you want." Josh said. Tyler nodded and grabbed the pink curls.

"Just tell me if you want to stop, okay, Tyler?"

"I want this." Tyler said without hesitation.

Josh smiled at him and then grabbed the base of Tyler's dick with his hand. Slowly, he licked a long stripe along Tyler's dick. Tyler moaned and tightened his grip in Josh's hair.

Josh wrapped his mouth around the tip and Tyler's eyes fluttered shut. He used his tongue to find Tyler's sensitive spots and breathed through his nose. He started to stroke the base of Tyler's dick. Tyler's hips jerked forward.

"Deeper, Josh." he whispered.

Josh hummed and swallowed as much of his dick as he could. Tyler's head tilted back and he started to move his hips to thrust into Josh's mouth. Josh held his hips, so he wouldn't cause him to gag. The tip of Tyler's dick hit the back of his throat. Josh loved every second of it. He loved the way Tyler pulled his hair and the moans from Tyler when he fucked Josh's mouth.

Josh palmed himself through his jeans. Tyler cried out when he came. Josh swallowed his cum and then pulled off. He gasped for breath and pulled his pants down to jerk himself off. He came only a few strokes later all over his hand.

Then, he looked up to his friend. Tyler was still shaking and panting, drops of sweat on his temples and eyes filled with lust and excitement.

He looked at Josh and froze.

"Dude…did you just swallow my cum?"

"…yes?" Josh said, voice still hoarse from having a dick down his throat only moments ago, more a question than a statement and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Josh." Tyler said. "It was fantastic, but you can't just swallow my cum, there's probably thousands of germs in there."

Josh rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stop, Tyler. Just stop."

"But-" Tyler protested. Josh leaned forward and pressed their lips together and Tyler had to shut up because Josh pushed him on his back and kissed him deeply.

"I don't care." Josh whispered. "I simply don't care."


End file.
